The Illusion of Truth
by Suzie.May
Summary: No one here is exactly what he appears. Not even Andrew.


**Is Andrew THAT perfect? I don't think so...**

**Explicit language!**

PS: I am **NOT** a native english speaker so please keep your expectations low. :)

* * *

><p>Tina didn't mind the rain. In fact it comforted her. She liked drumming of the raindrops on the roof of her cab while watching the outside world passing by. She felt like an astronaut observing the deep space from safety of his spacecraft. All people suddenly seemed so distant and unalive. She wished the ride lasted forever but it never did.<br>She has been to all Four Season's hotels that were in London and this one was here favorite. She hoped that the apartment has view to the Hyde Park. She was waiting at the reception and for the first time wondering how tasteless the lobby was, typical English snobbish style with big luster and statues all over and red and black tables and chairs, when the man in fancy uniform sent her up. The sound of her high heeled shoes on marble floor echoed through the lobby and it made her nervous. She felt like everybody was watching her, that everybody knew who she really was. In her career she was never able to get rid of this feeling. Oh god, she hated it so much!  
>In the elevator she made a quick check of her make-up and dress. Her favorite dark green satin dress mached her eye color and long golden earrings with massive golden belt made her blond hair look even more shiny. Then she quickly put the coat back on as the elevator stopped. There must be always some space left for imagination. She enjoyed this „moment of revelation" the most. She was aware of her stunning figure even if she was too small to be a model.<br>Finally she stood in front of the best apartment in this hotel. She remained there a little while trying to put her best smile on her round face. She knocked and the doors opened almost immediately. She thought she wasn't the only one waiting. But this time it was her who was amazed. She awaited a man in his late forties, maybe even fifties, probably fat or at least with a paunch. This man was so much not her usual client. He was handsome. He definitively did not needed to pay girls to get laid! Yes, of course, she wasn't a prostitute. Officially she was a lady-companion but she knew most men didn't know the difference. He invited her in with a nice and totally natural smile. He helped her with her coat and asked her if she wanted something to drink. She craved for champagne.  
>She kept her smile but inside she started to panic: „There must be something wrong with this guy! He must be pervert of some kind or worse..."<br>He handed her a glass and asked with the most suggestive voice: „Is everything ok?"  
>She decided to play her normal part and wait. She can always call this meeting off. „Yes, thank you very much. My name is Tina."<br>„Nice to meet you Tina. My name is Andrew. I have to say you look really lovely."  
>She knew Andrew wasn't his real name, her name wasn't Tina either but at least he was capable of picking something else than John!<br>The room was big and light and with the view to the park. She looked out of the window maybe a little bit longer than was polite and forgot to maintain the conversation. She turned her head and realized that Andrew was watching her. „It's comforting, isn't it?"  
>„Yes, it is." replied Tina maybe a little bit too quickly. „So how was your day?" She knew that businessmen loved to complain about their stupid bosses and secretaries that they are screwing back home.<br>„I came today from New York. So long... Tiring. But also quite successful... Let's not talk about my work. What are you doing Tina?"  
>Another surprise! What should I tell him? The truth? I am not prepared for this! Nobody ever cared about me.<br>„Except of this." he added and smiled again. But it wasn't a mean smile. She saw it in his deep brown eyes that he really meant it.  
>Oh man, why am I so not myself? I have to put myself together!<br>„I want to be a cultural journalist. Something like critic. I love theater and cinema and performance..."  
>„Even the ballet?"<br>„I love ballet!" swiftly added Tina and her eyes widened. Maybe he will take her somewhere. It wouldn't be the first time. Most of the clients want to show off and they don't care where or for how much so they usually let her to pick the particular piece.  
>„I hate it." said Andrew but he still kept his mysterious smile. „But I think I saw more ballets in my life than anybody else."<br>This left Tina speechless. Why he was going to ballets when he hated it so much. Oh, he must have loved somebody enough to do that. There must be a woman in his life. Probably a wife. Yes, he has a ring. Now this is familiar. Most of her clients were married. She didn't like to discussing their wives or kids. Usually it made her upset. She has to divert this conversation on something else.  
>„And what do you like?"<br>He came closer and looked straight into her eyes. „Beautifully dressed tiny blond woman with deep eyes and nice smile."  
>She returned his smile and again he did something unexpected. Andrew picked her up into his arms and carried her to the bedroom where he gently laid her on the biggest bed she had ever seen. She remained silent with her eyes wide open and fixated on his beautiful eyes. Suddenly he leaned closer and gently kissed her. Then he withdraw a little bit but still kept eye contact. Tina couldn't bear it any more. Talking part seemed to be definitively over so she nested her hand into his short thick brown hair and forced him to press his lips against hers and they kissed again. This time not lightly but hungrily and deeply. She felt his weight on her body, his hand under her dress moving up her thigh. When his soft fingers touched her hip she gasped. His lips pulled into a loose smile. It made her feel so safe, so longing for his caressing touch all over her body... She started to unbutton his shirt. He rolled up her dress just enough to find out that...<br>Tina wasn't wearing any pants. She hated it when some men collected them as trophies. She wasn't a trophy.  
>Tina expected Andrew to taste like cigarette, maybe coffee, but oranges? Really? Who the hell is this man?<br>If man undressing was one of the Olympic disciplines, today she would make a new world record. One more time she had to face his scrutinizing eyes and then she slid her arms around his back. He groaned a little bit and pressed his hips against her. After that everything seemed hazy. He kept digging his erection into her belly but it didn't hurt. It was just so intense that when she came her nails left some scratch marks on Andrew's backs and she couldn't hold back her screams any more. This made him even more furious and he came soon afterwards.  
>Now she didn't bother take off her dress and get under the blanket. Tina thought, that maybe now Andrew will send her home. But she didn't think she was able to walk. Somehow she started to feel uncomfortable. This was too perfect to be true. She hardly ever reached orgasm with a client. That was why they liked her so much. She could do it almost forever and fake the final ecstasy when needed.<br>When Tina stopped daydreaming, she realized that Andrew hold her with his eyes closed. Now he looked really tired. He is definitively jet-lagged. She started to gently stroke his face with her tiny fingers when he muttered: „I love you, Shiob."  
>This put Tina back on the ground. Andrew is just another client. She waited a little longer to make sure he was sleeping. Then she collected the rest of her things and hurried to get out of the hotel.<p>

* * *

><p>Next morning she woke up to a phone ringing. „Tina? Are you ok?"<br>„Yes, Andrew. Everything is fine."  
>He remained silent for a while and then he said „I haven't gave you your money. I am sorry. I was just so tired. You know...jetlag and that meeting... But you have definitively earned it."<br>„It was a pleasure meeting you," she replied formaly. „How long are you staying?"  
>„One week."<br>„So we can meet again. Just let me know when. And just FYI I don't want your money. Call it an investment if you like. Something tells me that we will spent much more time together."  
>„I am not so sure, Tina. As you have certainly noticed I am a married man..."<br>„You can take me to the ballet then," Tina replied and Andrew could find traces of bitterness in her voice.  
>„It is not that I didn't like it. I just... We have our second anniversary soon and I still want this marriage to work. I just needed to blow off some steam... I couldn't bear the lonelines any more."<br>„Understood. Ok then. Have a nice day, Andrew."

* * *

><p>Andrew looked out of his window. The view was really comforting and that was exactly what he needed right now. It started to rain again. He reached for his phone.<br>„Hi, you have reached Tina's kingdom. I am not here right now. Please leave your message after the beep."  
>„Hi Tina, I am in London for two weeks. I need to see you. Everything is as usual. Please call me back ASAP. Andrew."<p> 


End file.
